


Winds of the Etherium

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: winds of the etherium [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he has his breath back, he pulls loose- yanks away as if Axel's skin has burned him. Makes his voice go cold and his heart even colder. Says, "I should have listened when they told me to never trust pirates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of the Etherium

**Author's Note:**

> For calciseptine on the Trick or Treat meme. This is completely to blame on the fact that I have Treasure Planet on in the background and that Jim Hawkins has always reminded me of Roxas

-  
  
_There were nights when the winds of the Etherium, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar._  
  
-  
  
The deck is quiet tonight. The night hums with the static buzz of nothingness, the occasional song of an Orcas Galactis tearing it's way through the oxygen bubble to tickle their ears. A whole pod of them are silhouetted against the Orion Nebula, soaking in the rays of a nearby yellow dwarf star.  
  
"You said you were my friend."  
  
His speech is nearly drowned out in the silence, syllables swallowed whole by the vastness of space, and for a moment he thinks that Axel hasn't heard- that he's too busy struggling against the rigging that binds his hands to the mainmast or maybe too preoccupied with pressing back- grinding himself onto Roxas' cock. His brow is pressed to the smooth wood, mouth gasping for air. His eyes are closed.  
  
Roxas tightens his grasp on Axel's hips and the other man gasps, rolls his hips backward even as he whimpers, "I _am_ your friend."  
  
He laughs, the sound cutting out across the quiet- too loud. He doesn't need his brother to come out and see that Axel has gotten aboard the ship, doesn't need Sora's pity or Namine's desperate attempts to distract him. He quiets himself, channels his frustration instead through a too fast snap of the hips- probably too hard, if he's honest with himself. But Axel just moans- bites into the very ropes that bind him in an attempt to muffle the sound.  
  
Roxas laughs again, more quietly this time. Just a low chuckle pressed close to Axel's ear. "After all this-" he pauses, his voice caught on emotion, has to clear his throat before he continues in a low rasp. "-how can you even say that after everything?"  
  
Axel groans, tries to twist around- red lashes fluttering against pale skin as he tries to catch Roxas' eye.  
  
"Roxas, I-"  
  
Another snap of his hips and Axel's statement dies on his lips, stuttering to a broken stop. He bares his teeth; frustrated, hurt, angry- it's more than he can bear. He lets his teeth close around the skin stretched taut around sharp shoulder blades, digs them into muscle and sinew until he tastes blood. When Axel whimpers, he knows that it's in pain.  
  
"No! You don't get to say anything!" He's so hard that it hurts, feels so good that he wants to shout with it all, because his heart is so cracked and broken that the pleasure is almost a shock to his system. He groans when he rolls his hips, rocking forward, again and again and again- times it to the beats of his heart. "You _betrayed_ me. And for what? Some fucking _gold_?"  
  
Axel's eyes flutter closed once more, and a grimace of pain appears across his features, frown wrinkling the dark tattoos that mar his cheeks. "It was a _planet_ of gol- and that isn't the point! Roxas, I lo-"  
  
"Shut _up_! Don't you ever stop _talking_?"  
  
Tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes, and in that moment he _hates_ Axel- hates him for making him think that he had a friend among the crew, hates him for telling him all those silly stories about his home, hates him for bringing Roxas food in his bed for days because the mess hall was too disgusting and, more importantly, too full of people who hated him.  
  
He _hates_ him, so much, but knows that the hate is just an excuse to hide how his heart thumps double time in his chest whenever the redhead is around.  
  
He comes with his hands digging pale crescents into Axel's belly, mouth open in something that's either a sob or a scream. When he has his breath back, he pulls loose- yanks away as if Axel's skin has burned him. Makes his voice go cold and his heart even colder. Says, "I should have listened when they told me to never trust pirates."


End file.
